


Confessions

by Starmaker5



Category: Los Casagrandes (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Sid has a secret, a secret she will have to spill.
Relationships: Sid Chang & Ronnie Anne Santiago





	1. To Adelaide

Sid's heart was racing. No, racing was far to tame, that would imply that there was an end, and that her heart was just desperate to get to the finish line. No, that was not the case here. Her heart was moving fast, but there was no end in sight.

Unfortunately, her heart was the least of her problems. Her mind was going much faster than her heart, clouded and swirling with thoughts such as: What if she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me? Will she hate me for feeling this way? What if she doesn't want to hang out with me anymore?

After a few solid minutes of moping around in her room with such thoughts, she decided. It's time, I have to tell someone, or this secret is going to make me exploud!

But who? She couldn't tell Ronnie Anne obviously, and while she did have other friends, she kind of wanted Ronnie Anne to be the first one in her friend group to know. My parents? Instantly a small strum of fear went into her heart. No, they're not traditional or anything, but I'd rather face them with Ronnie Anne, or with the knowledge that she hates me.

So who did that leave? Who could she trust to be the first person to know this huge secret of hers? Adelaide. She realized her little sister was a lot of things, but unlike a certain cousin of Ronnie Anne's, she wasn't a tattletale. So with the decision made, all that was left was to tell her.

A sudden strike of fear hit her heart. Can't this wait until another day? A thought asked. No! You'll never confess to Ronnie Anne if you can't even tell your sister!

And so with extreme reluctance, she left her room, her heart pounding just about every step of the way. "Hey, Adelaide?" she asked, poking her head in her sister's room. "Are you busy?"

"No." She said, putting away the book she was reading. Apparently it was about people who formed bonds with animals called their spirit animal. "Are you ok Sid?" she asked, noticing her big sister's state.

No, she wanted to say. "Kind of." her voice said instead. "Can you spare a minute?"

Adelaide blinked at her. "Ok." She said, walking over to her. "What is it?"

"Can we talk in my room?" Sid asked, the steadiness in her own voice surprising herself.

"Ok." Adelaide said, walking into Sid's room, and sat down on Sid's bed. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sid sat down on her bed, and opened her arms, and Adelaide sat down in her lap. Even though she was no longer six, Sid still had about a head on her sister, so she could still rest her head on her little sister, and could see her face in the mirror. Adelaide took after their father far more than she did, while not a clone or anything, it didn't take a genius to see the similarities between them.

As Sid hugged Adelaide, she could feel how hard her heart was pounding. Now or never. She thought. "Do you remember when we first moved here?"

"Yeath," Adelaide said. "I remember that you and Ronnie Anne tried to sabotage the apartment so no one but our family would move in."

Ronnie Anne. Sid thought, thinking of her enchanting brown eyes. "Well, you know how Ronnie Anne and I are best friends?"

"The whole BFF's thing?" Adelaide asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kind of hard to."

Sid blushed. "Well, the thing is," she hesitated. "I'm really close to Ronnie Anne. Like really close." her heart seemed to stop, as did time so helpfully, and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You, like her?" Sid saw in the mirror Adelaide's eyes widened. "Like, as a crush?"

"Yeath." the word was breathed out, barley a sound, more like a wisp of warm air. Moment of truth. "Do you hate me?"

"What?" Adelaide asked, a few decibels higher than normal. "No! Why would I?"

Sid wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry, her heart was jumping, but sobs were climbing out her lungs. The sobbing won, as tears went down her cheeks as she hugged her sister. "You don't? You really don't?"

"Yeath," Adelaide said, trying to turn around in the hug. "You're my sister, and last time I checked, liking girls doesn't make you any less my sister. I love you."

The dam burst, and ugly sobs racked Sid's body as she held onto Adelaide like a security blanket. The tears of relief, sadness, and overall, relief racked her body. "I-I love you too!" She said, and she felt Adelaide give her a hug. And for a few moments, they just held each other, and Sid let loose all the emotions she had been feeling.

When it subsided, and they pulled away, Sid saw Adelaide giving a sly grin. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Well," Sid said sheepishly. "You were kind of my practice, I was planning on telling her, and then our parents."

"Wait, our parents don't know?" Adelaide asked. "Huh, I thought you'd tell them first." she shook her head. "That doesn't matter! All that matters is you need to tell Ronnie Anne how you feel ASAP!"

"WHAT?!" Sid exclaimed, causing a raised eyebrow from Adelaide, and she covered her own mouth in case anyone heard. After a pause, she let out a breath of relief.

"Don't you want to tell her?" her little sister asked. "I mean, you did say I'm a practice run."

"Yeath, but I was kind of hoping that I could hold it off until the weekend." Adelaide sighed.

"Fine," She pointed a finger. "but you're not getting out of it. I'll keep Carl away by inviting him over to hang out."

Sid smiled. "Yeath, that'd be a disaster if he found out first." her smile fell. "Thanks Adelaide, I really appreciate this."

"No probs." Adelaide replied, "Just one question, how long have you been keeping all this in?"

"Well I've known that I've liked Ronnie Anne for about three years now." Sid said, "But I'm thinking I've liked her since I first saw her."

Adelaide nodded. "Ok, now we need to plan out how you're going to do it." She said, looking for a piece of paper. "Or at the very least how to keep prying eyes away."

Sid chuckled. "I'll just take Ronnie Anne to the secret room, and say we're playing K-Pop. That should keep them away."

"That works." Adelaide agreed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go invite Carl." Sid smiled. See, nothing to worry about! Everything's going to be alright!  
As long as she says 'yes'.


	2. To Ronnie Anne

Ok Sid. A brunette girl thought as she waited outside the art room for someone very special. You can't dodge the issue anymore. It's time.

"Are you ok Sid?" Laird asked, appearing out of nowhere, and she yelped. "You've been distracted today."

"I'm fine." She replied with a hand wave. Just got the biggest of my life in front of me! I can't screw it up! Was there always a butterfly breeder in her stomach?

"You don't look fine." Laird said, narrowing his eyes at her. "You look like me when I first came to school from homeschool."

"I'm fine." She repeated. "Just give me some space please? I really need it." And to find a way to get rid of the butterflies, without killing them of course.

"Ok," Laird shrugged, readjusting the backpack on his back. "just let me know if you need anything." Sid smiled.

"Thanks Laird." Laird then got his ride home, while Sid waited. Is she coming? What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore? What if she got detention? What if-

"Hey Sid." she yelped, "You're jumpy today." Sid looked up into the face of Ronnie Anne Santiago. Her warm brown eyes, her dark raven hair, the warm smile, all of it.

"Yeath, I know." Sid said, accepting Ronnie Anne's hand to get up. "I'm just nervous." Yeath, that's it. I'm just nervous, I'm totally not completely afraid of you and my own feelings right now.

"Something's bothering you." Ronnie Anne said as they began to walk to the metro. "Maybe when we do the Yoon Kwan practice you'll calm down."

"Hopefully." Sid agreed, mentally reviewing her plan. Ok. dance for a little bit, make sure no one else is around, then tell her. Just say 'I like you' it's not that hard to say. It's not hard at all.

"Sid? Sid!" Sid jumped into the air for the billionth time. "Are you ok Sid? You zoned out."

"I'm fine." Sid said getting up on her feet and dusting herself off. "I'm just nervous."

"About what?" Tell her! A voice yelled in Sid's head. Just get it over with! Life's about risk and reward!

No! A second voice shouted. Too much risk and not enough reward! Get in the room first. "I-I'll tell you while we're dancing." Sid said.

Not a complete lie, she thought to herself and the butterflies in her stomach. more of a truth subversion. "Ok." Ronnie Anne said, and they made small talk on the way back. Or at least it felt like small talk to Sid, and Ronnie Anne seemed to tell, as they got quieter and slower in the conversation, until eventually it ceased all together.

"Hey girls!" Her dad said as they got onto the Metro. "How was the art class today?"

"Good Mr Chang." Ronnie Anne said, "But Sid seems a little down, do you have any idea why?"  
"No." he said, "Are you feeling ok Sid?" and the rest of the trip went like that. With them asking what was wrong, or if they could do anything, while Sid danced around the issue. I'll have to tell them, but I want to tell Ronnie Anne first.

Finally, after what seemed like a literal eternity, they were there. After thanking her Dad, she grabbed Ronnie Anne's wrist and pulled her to the basement of the apartment, and to the room. After sealing it closed, she looked up. Ronnie Anne's eyes were raised, but there was a light to them. "Wow." She said, "Someone's excited."

"I know." Sid agreed, grabbing Ronnie Anne's hand before it could get to the radio. "Listen, we can dance later. I-I need to tell you something."

"Sure!" Ronnie Anne sat down onto the ground, with Sid following suit. "What is it?"

I like you. Sid thought. It's not that hard. 'I like you.' or 'I love you', but it was a lot easier practicing to a photo, seeing Ronnie Anne's warm brown eyes, and glowing brownish skin was a whole nother matter. "I li-ve you." was the result.

Ronnie Anne's eyebrows raised at that. "Live?" she asked. "What do you mean you live me?"

STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Her thoughts yelled at her. Just pick one! "I meant," she sighed. "Ronnie Anne, you mean more to me than anyone else. If I was forced to choose-which by the way, I really don't want to-I'd choose you every time."

"I'd choose you to." Ronnie Anne said softly, and it was as if the room wasn't there.

"Since we first met, I always seemed drawn to you." Sid said, her eyes not looking at Ronnie Anne's. "More than normal in fact. I don't know if it was your eyes, your smile, your personality, something just made me feel like we were made for each other." she forced her gaze upwards. "And, it's made me realize something. I, I," she sighed. "I love you." Ronnie Anne gasped, her eyes widening. "I've loved you for at least three years, but probably since we first became friends."

"Sid, I, I don't know what to say to that." Ronnie Anne replied, before something was in her eye. "So I won't." Sid felt her heart break into two pieces, but then hands grabbed her shirt. Before she could react or protest, she was roughly pulled forward into a kiss.

Lips met lips, and Sid felt something pass between them. It wasn't anything physical. No, this was far far stronger than that. It was an emotion, but deeper than that. It was like a dam burst, but it wasn't, it was more relaxed than that. But just as quickly as it had started, it ended, leaving behind two blushing teenangers. "Y-you li-love me to?" Sid asked.

"Yes," Ronnie Anne said, looking her in the eye, a warm shimmer was in them. "I've liked you for a long time as well. I just didn't know if you felt the same."

"Well," Sid said with a chuckle, though her heart was jumping as if it was doing jumping jacks on a trampoline at a trampoline park. "Now you do." a pause, neither awkward nor plesent. "So," Sid said slowly. "what happens now?"

"Well, we need to tell our families." Ronnie Anne said. "I know mine are going to be ok with it, the only requirements are one: Happy and healthy. And two: At least one kid needs to have a kid so they can have grandchildren."

Sid chuckled. "That sounds like them." she sighed. "So, does that mean we are," She pointed at Ronnie Anne and then herself. "you and me?"

Ronnie Anne chuckled, a warm mirthful chuckle. "Sid! We just shared our first kiss! Of course we're official!" she blinked. "Right?"

Sid nodded. "Of course we are! I'm just kind of nervous for my family. I know it's stupid and-"

"It's not stupid." Ronnie Anne interrupted. "It's perfectly normal I think. I actually haven't told my family yet partially because I'm a bit nervous as well."

Sid smiled. "How about we do it together, and tomorrow? So we can have one day of just us?"

Ronnie Anne smiled. "Sounds perfect." her eyes narrowed. "How about we do the Yoon Kwan couple's dance?"

Sid's eyes lit up like lanterns on a hot summer night. "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really ship anything, except some couples I lowkey ship. Honestly, I'll ship just about anything as long as there are good stories and writing backing them up. All that to say I don't ship Ronnie X Sid, but I do think they would be cute together. The next chapter will honestly be more of an epilogue.
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. To Parents

"Ok," Ronnie Anne said over the phone. "so whose parents are we going to do first?"

"Can we do mine, as practice for yours?" Sid asked. "Or do you want to do yours first?"

"Nah," Ronnie Anne said casually. "we can do yours. Prep for the craziness of my family."

"Ok." Sid said, "Come over early tomorrow, and we'll tell them over breakfast."

The next morning the birds were chirping. Or more accurately the pigeons were cooing, and Sergio was also up. Making just as much noise as the pigeons. Sid sighed, Ok Sid, you got this. She sighed again, and changed out of her pajamas, and had just finished putting on her shirt when:

DING DONG! "I got it!" as if she had the legs of a cheetah-which by the way would be totally cool, but she'd have to have a constant supply of sugar nearby-she ran to the door and flung it open, revealing a smiling Ronnie Anne. "You made it!"  
"Yep!" she said. "Just had to let Sergio know to tell the others so they wouldn't panic." Sid nodded.

"Sweetie, hello Ronnie Anne." Her Mom said, looking at the hispanic and half asain girl. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Ronnie Anne replied, sounding cool as a cucumber. But there was something in her smile, something seemed off, she's just as nervous as I am. Sid realized, and leaned over to her, and held her hand.

Ronnie Anne didn't push away, and they walked over to the table. Adelaide was already there with Sid's dad, along with Froggy 2. Once Adelaide saw them, her face was lit with a sly and knowing smile. Ronnie Anne threw a glare, which caused Adelaide to giggle. "Is something funny?" Sid's Dad asked looking up.

"We just want to say something." Sid said, as they took their seats. "But we have to wait for Mom."

"Well wait no more." Her mom said, coming in with several plates. "Today we're eating Pancakes." Sid's heart jumped into her throat, and Ronnie Anne seemed to see this, or at least know of it, as she stood up and took Sid with her.

"We have something to say." She said, before pulling Sid's arm to line them up. Oh, this is how we're doing this? She thought. Better than trying to spit it out in the least embarrassing way possible.

Sid leaned forward, as did Ronnie Anne, and they met in the middle. The kiss was a bit awkward as it lacked the magic of the first kiss, but there was still the flow of something deep and powerful yet gentle and helpful between them. And when they pulled away, Sid's Mom and Dad's jaws were dropped, while Adelaide was whooping like a cowgirl.

"That a girl!" she exclaimed. "I knew you could do it Sid!" Everyone else in the room turned to Sid.

"I told her before I told you Ronnie Anne, mostly because I was sort of using her as practice." Sid explained.

Ronnie Anne eye rolled. "Come on Sid," She said, "Time to tell my family. How do you want to do it? Kiss? Or tell them?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Adelaide cheered, earning a chuckle out of the parents, and a blush from the young couple.

"I say we just tell them since Sergio's definitely going to have at least one camera out." Ronnie Anne suggested.

"Works for me!" Sid said, raising her foot. "Race ya!" she then promptly bolted, running out the door.

"Hey!" Ronnie Anne shouted with a laugh. "I wasn't ready!" and as they entered the next chapter in their life, there was no sadness, no anger, no hatred, no passion, only laughter in the air.


End file.
